


Low Frequency

by whimsicalmuse



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Squickiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-05
Updated: 2005-02-05
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalmuse/pseuds/whimsicalmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinky drabble for Scecca. Elijah/Lance Branding squick warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Low Frequency

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the [Monaboyd.net Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Monaboyd.net), which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Monaboyd_Archive/profile).

"Ow! Fucker!" Elijah's hand connected solidly into Lance's side, stubby fingers digging, until he found his tender spot, and he pinched, _hard._ Lance yelped, skipping back well out of Elijah's reach, and from the burn of the young man's glare.  
  
A tiny part of him felt bad, it had been a cheap trick to snivel a cig and then flick the cherry, but an even tinier part of him rather enjoyed the sight of that creamy skin, now a sharp red contrast, like blood drops against new snow. And a bigger part still noticed that despite Elijah's hiss of pain and quick revenge, his eyes belied the objections he made.  
  
For Lance had seen it, a tiny spark of pleasure, and even more still, felt the low frequency crackle of want, and he hoped. Hoped perhaps something more might come from it, something more sometime soon. That the curl of Elijah's pretty lips just might mean he could bring it.


End file.
